the magical secrets of the under world
by x.fresh.hannah.x
Summary: A story of a girl and her new neighbour but there not normal people.
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

It all started on the 24th march 2006, a new family had moved in next door to mine and this is where I first met the strangest of girls, she was not like everyone else she was special, I could see it

It all started on the 24th march 2006, a new family had moved in next door to mine and this is where I first met the strangest of girls, she was not like everyone else she was special, I could see it. There was a slight doom to her but it hypnotised me to want to know why she was different. She had just moved here from an island called the Isle of Man which is where I had come from a year earlier so I wondered why I hadn't met her before, the island isn't exactly big.

"Hi, I'm Hannah-Rose but u can call me Hannah, Have we met before??" I said to her. "I don't think so, I'm Keeley I just moved here from the Isle of Man it's an island not too far away" she seemed to be hiding something like a secret she cant tell the world. I was edging to find out more about her and find out what it was she was hiding.

"I moved here from the island about a year ago, its strange that I knew most people out there but I had never seen you…"

"Well…Ermm….well…maybe we just in different places at different times you don't always know everyone" she smirked and looked at me as if to say back off and but out of my life. I didn't take any notice of it and just smiled back.

"I'm sure were going to become good friends" I grabbed her by the hand and told her to come with me as I wanted to show her the things I had discovered since I moved here the strange, the magical and the mysterious!!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started on the 24th march 2006, a new family had moved in next door to mine and this is where I first met the strangest of girls, she was not like everyone else she was special, I could see it

I took her down the road to the river at the bottom, it seemed normal but only to those who know about the creatures that live there will they reveal themselves. No one was around so I called out to the fairies and told them that it was ok to come out the only person here was a friend.

She didn't seem too bothered about them like she had seen them before.

"What other creatures have you discovered" she asked me,

"Well, loads of them, goblins and ghosts, gremlins and vampires and pixies as well!" I told her about all of the things I had discovered and she jus sat there in silence until I started to talk about the vampires where she seemed to really want to know what I had discovered about them. I knew the most about vampires because they were not like what people write about them in books. They are really nice, just like normal people, and I don't know where people got the idea of them sucking peoples' blood out cause they only drink animals' blood.

The one thing I hadn't found out yet was where they all came from and why they didn't show themselves to the world. I also wanted to know why they only showed themselves to me. "Why do you think that they only have shown themselves to me and you and not the rest of the word?" I asked her.

"Maybe they trust us and that we mite be special in one way or another so they tell us what they are" She replied. Just as she had replied a fairy jumped on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, she would tell me what it was until the next day when I found out the big secret about Keeley…


	3. Chapter 3 the secret revealed

After I had taken Keeley down to the river and begged and pleaded her to tell me what it was the fairy had said to her, she still wouldn't tell me

After I had taken Keeley down to the river and begged and pleaded her to tell me what it was the fairy had said to her, she still wouldn't tell me. After a while longer I hadn't really spoken to her much and a horrible silence grew between us. Knowing that she knew something I didn't drove me crazy.

I knew the secret mush of been important because the fairy who whispered to her was the queen Abigail, she was the most beautiful fairy of them all with her long locks of brown hair and gorgeous pale skin, she gleamed perfection. She was very powerful with her spellbinding and quick thinking she was a queen ready for any challenges. She laughed in the face of danger. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Although she was powerful a great danger threatened the fairy world as the man who should never ever ever be named under any circumstance haunted the villages and destroyed them.

I was still dying to know the secret of Keeley's though and couldn't concentrate on anything else but after the day had passed and we headed home I asked her one last time what the big secret was, but this time we were standing far away fro the river. Even though she had told me she would tell me the next day she told me anyway.

At first I didn't know what to say and the secret I no longer wished I had known for it put me, Keeley and my family in danger. Not to mention if I would fail then all of the fairies and the creatures of the world would be taken into slavery.

I was told that I am the chosen one the one who would come to destroy the one who should never ever ever be named and send him back to the depth of hell. I didn't want this responsibility this burden of taking care of the creatures but it had to be done by me and the help of a friend, who turned out to be a vampire. Keeley the vampire sent to help me with my mission and destroy all evil.

But will I succeed or will I fail…


	4. the next day

The night after I had found out that I was "the chosen one" I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was how much danger I was in and how much it would cost for me to fail

The night after I had found out that I was "the chosen one" I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was how much danger I was in and how much it would cost for me to fail. At least I had school the next day that would get mind off all of this… I hope.

At school everything seemed normal as usual but some people seemed a bit edgy around Keeley, I know she might be new but that doesn't mean she is any different then the rest of us. But when I saw Keeley sit down and all of my class m8s turn away from her and cowering back like chickens I realised that they probably knew about who she really was which really confused me as I wondered how they knew before I did.

At break I wanted to see why everyone was acting all strange around keeley so I asked them but no one replied they all jus pretended something else was going on the jus couldn't wait to see. The last person to ask was Rachel she had been one of my best friends for 3 years now and we told each other everything (almost I hadn't told her about the creatures yet…) when I asked her she just looked at me as if I was an idiot and told me that everyone knew about her already and from what they have read about vampires they didn't want it to happen to them as well.

I started to laugh at them, its all I could really do I started to explain that vampires are not like that and they are actually kind, normal, gentle people with fangs really. Rachel looked at me not knowing what to say but I had to tell her the truth, about the lake, and creatures, and what not. I thought about it for the rest of the day she avoided me for the day because she didn't know I knew that much about vampires (she didn't know about anything I knew about creatures). I wasn't going to tell her maybe when all of the evil is over with (if I survive that is) but if I did tell her I would be putting her in danger too.

I told Keeley that everyone knew about her and she didn't even care she just acted as if it was no big deal I think the way I screamed at her telling her that if an adult found out about this then they would take her in for experiments might of knocked a bit of sense into her. She decided to set the record straight with everyone in the class so at the end of school she kept the class behind as she said to the teacher she wanted to talk to the class alone,

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone behind but I wanted to set the record straight about me being a vampire, we are not blood sucking evil vampires, that's just the goblins who do that. We are peaceful and only drink animals blood not humans!! That would taste horrible." She continued speaking for a while then everyone left home saying there sorry to Keeley for judging her. But the day wasn't over for me and Keeley yet we had work to do…


	5. boom

BANG, there went another rocket heading straight for us almost hitting keeley but she cleverly done a back flip and avoided the exploding rocket as it smashed into the tree behind her making it crash to the ground

BANG, there went another rocket heading straight for us almost hitting keeley but she cleverly done a back flip and avoided the exploding rocket as it smashed into the tree behind her making it crash to the ground. "Hannah, look out for the goblins!!" Keeley cried out to me as a swarm of goblins appeared from out the hole we had dug and one of them launched for my leg.

Luckily I managed to move out of the way just in time to grab my bottle of light and turn all the goblins coming towards us into stone. You wouldn't believe that only a couple of hours ago I was in school saying goodbye to all my friends as they headed home. This is hoe we ended up hear in short…

As soon as everyone had apologised to Keeley we both ran home as fast as we could it wasn't that far but instead of it taking us the usual 10 minuets I had to stop to talk to Mrs Woodcrove as she gave my family a box of strawberries the other day and I needed to say thank you. So it ended up taking us half an hour including running. We quickly asked our parents if we could go down to the lake and got changed into our magic training clothes. In 4 minuets we were running down the street towards the lake to meat the fairies.

No one ever goes to the lake after school hours so it was perfect time to get started on training unfortunately we didn't have enough time to train as it was the goblin army was already started moving towards the fairy village. I was quickly taught how to use the potions and taught about the goblins strength and weaknesses as me, Keeley and about a hundred fairies dug a giant hole for a trap because they were very stupid and wouldn't see the hole.

10 minuets later we heard the marching of 20 goblins coming towards us. The army was only small but they were powerful with years of training and I had only had 45 minuets it makes a big difference.

So now the goblins are stone there is only 1 thing left to do to destroy them… SMASH THEM WITH A HAMMEERRRRR!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tis funn.


	6. the war goes on

It was not the end of our battle yet, me and Kelley stood there and waited for the second load of evil creatures to arrive, this time the evil demons were the ones to cast the spells on us and destroy us… if we let them

It was not the end of our battle yet, me and Kelley stood there and waited for the second load of evil creatures to arrive, this time the evil demons were the ones to cast the spells on us and destroy us… if we let them. It was a hard and long battle if we got to close to them we would be captured and taken alive. If we stayed to far away we would not be able to kill them. If we stood at just the right distance we had a good chance of beating them, but not a certain one.

It felt like we had been fighting for hours but me and keeley refused to give up on each other. Side by side we battled again the evil demons and protected each other from the spells they were casting upon us. Shooting some but other could not be shot with a bullet or stabbed with a knife some had to be blinded with light and surrounded by difficult spells then destroyed… But that was only a few of them luckily.

After another minuet I would have to give up there was no way I could go on like this anymore. Keeley could see I was getting weak from all these spells and realised tht she was starting to get very tired as well. She shouted to te fairy army telling them to move to plan b (in code language obviously).

Plan b was our last hope we started to lead them back into the hole and gave the a little push in that direction but to do that we needed all of the power we could get. Me and keeley reached into our emergency bags and took out the energy drink resources made especially to give people power. We drank as fast as we could it was only small as it was so full of power. "NOWWW!!" bangggggggg!! A giant force field made by al the creatures who were around me and keeley forced the demons back into the hole and the fell back down the tunnel created by us earlier that day.

The field contained them in that massive hole and in there also contained the remains of the goblins we had also smashed up earlier. Many more creatures were to come later in that month but at least it was over for that day. Maybe we wont be as sore In the morning I hoped. But I was sooooooo wrong…


	7. trouble ahead

That next day was not what I had hoped at all, I felt twice as bad all of my bones were acing and I could hardly move

That next day was not what I had hoped at all, I felt twice as bad all of my bones were acing and I could hardly move. Keeley was probably the same seeing as she couldn't heal herself and neither could I… Every step I took I felt a shooting pain up my legs through my spine and up my neck, giving me serious pain and agony, imagine having 1 billion pins stuck into ur back and spine and legs all at once and that is close to how it felt.

Luckily on this very day it was our day of and u have no idea how much that actually meant to us…

No magic

No potions

No training

No worries

No spell casting rules

No getting really tired

No war fighting (unless emergency)

NO SCHOOOLL!!

That whole day I jus sat in the middle of the park with keeley telling each other about our amazing life story…well her telling me hers I don't exactly have a very good 1… everything I used to believe in including the laws of physics changed that day by jus finding out everything that she had done in her life and accomplished, things that no man or woman would be able to accomplish in a million years.

"I haven't seen the Eifel tower yet I've heard it's amazing, have you ever seen it Han?"

"Once when I was 6 my parents took me on holiday to see it I didn't really notice much about t but then again I was too focused on the ice cream truck to notice anything"

Hahahahaha we both laughed together thinking that we never knew we would ever even meat each other until the day she moved to our little town.

"It was our destiny to mean as is my destiny to die for you at the end of our battles… I'm sorry to have to tell you this but in a week our battles would of finished and I must sacrifice myself for you in some way to save u from some creatures as the prophesy goes so this we will be our last week together..." we both began crying as we had become the best of friends over our time together and now I knew she had to die for me in a week I don't think anyone in my position would not be able to cry….

"keeley I cant let u die, I would rather myself be taken then u cause u are my best friend and I could never let u go, jus to save me, these creatures need you not me u are the most powerful and the bravest and the strongest and the tallest as well u cant leave me alone! I won't let that happen!!"

"Look Hannah u knows I don't want to go but even the strongest doesn't have the biggest heart and that is the most powerful thing in the universe, yours is so much bigger then mine that u are the most powerful and you will win this battle with out me…"

Again the tears flooded in and we sat there for half an hour jus crying until it was time to go home but jus as I was about to get into my house keeley came running back grabbed my hand and we ran down to the river as fast as we could her explaining on the way that the fairies were in great danger a surprise attack had taken place and there failing and need us down there pronto……

When we arrived we saw the disaster of the lake bodies of fairies lied dead on the ground a pool of blood surrounding then only a few of the goblin and dwarf bodies were dead so u could tell we were loosing big style. We had no time to lose so we dived into the action casting spells and pushing down the other army. Slaughtering goblins and dwarfs is very tiring and wipes out a lot of your energy btw. After an hour of fighting and killing we were almost wiped of all of our energy panting for breath we started to retreat but there army was to great and they surrounded me and keeley seeing as we were still the strongest all of the rest of our army were captured up in chains.

We fought and fought to try and escape but it was no use, we had to give up I collapsed to my knees and surrendered but keeley wouldn't give up so I pulled her down "its no use keeley there is no one left I'm sorry but we have to give up"

"Hannah, I know, but I can't give up now… and neither can u we would be giving up on these fairies and I can't let them go into slavery and all they will do is kill us anyway so I want to die trying instead of giving up and dying that way."

I rose to my feat and called out to the surrounding evil army

"why fight and fall or fight at all, shouldn't we just live in peace under no ones rule from now on instead of killing each other just because u want our land… don't u see that this is just causing more pain and anger…"

Shouting arose from all around me screams of we have to fight we have no choice or why should we listen to you your nothing special. I stood there in silence listening to every cry and every shout thinking this is where I die and I was right they charger towards me with swords and spears in hand this was the end for me or so I thought…


	8. Maybe this is the end

"Merley Markey abakey hartay semertay tomp!!!" … why wont it work…please wake up…I need you…you cant leave me like this…not now…

Thoughts were racing through my mind. I need her to wake up she just can't leave me everything I keep trying just wont work though. Every spell, Every chant, Every plea for her to wake up just wont work. She can't leave like this it's not suppose to happen yet not like this. "Keeley you cant die!!!" I couldn't stop crying she is my best friend my life and she is the only one that makes my heart strong…

The anger grew inside me the rage of anger that she was gone… nothing can cross my path now there was only one hope she saved me from that spear and now I'm gonna take that life back. For Keeley. For the Fairies. For the world.

The power inside me was strong a broken heart had to be mended and I could only do that by watching everyone of the goblins, trolls and the one who cant be named slaughtered by my very hands. There is only one spell that can defeat all of these goblins and trolls all at once and that can only be used by me, the chosen one. The one spell that is more powerful then the rest the one that ca defeat a whole army at once but only the one with the strongest heart can do this spell or they ma suffer a horrible and painful death of anger and torture.

My heart was broken… but I had to try…

I raised upwards an evil glare in my face jus staring around my full of anger and then I saw it… the goblin without a spear, without a heart, without a friend, just fighting because he has to. But he chose the wrong side, he chose to kill, to fight and now he chooses to die.

"Love is power, love is pride all of you now must die… love is power, love is pride all of you now must die… LOVE IS POWER LOVE IS PRIDE ALL OF YOU NOW MUST DIE!!!!!!" the bolt of energy released from me them cast out all around me pulsing out of my body as all of the army started to drop down onto there knees dying all around me. But I wasn't strong enough I could feel my body shaking the ground felt like it was falling from underneath me. I collapsed.


	9. Please wake up!

It's so bright, why is it so bright, am I dead?? I must be, otherwise this would really hurt my eyes, but there wide open…

I noticed someone who looked so familiar but she had moonlit hair and was human size like me it looked so much like the queen fairy Abigail but just in human form… It was so strange she had golden hair in fairy form but… unless… no way… that cant happen I'm a human there's no way I could of… is there??

"Welcome back to life Hannah, we were worried you wouldn't make it back to us. That must have been one heck of a spell to of knocked you out that hard." The mysterious person spoke.

"Where am I? What happened? What's going on? Where is Keeley? Who are you?" I couldn't think what was she talking about, what did she mean spell, the last thing I remember is waking up in pain and then walking home from school with Keeley after that nothing…

"You can't remember? Well maybe I can tell you who I am and where Keeley is but the rest you need to remember for yourself. I am Queen Abigail of the fairies and Keeley is next door you can go see her later after the nurse has hooked you up properly."

"Hooked me up properly?"

"Well when you were out u wouldn't stop shaking and you were so week we thought your heart wouldn't be able to cope at all… I guess you really are the chosen one, stronger then the rest, the only one to ever survive the spell, ever."

"Keeley, she's dead isn't she… I can remember it now I was so angry I wanted them all dead, Keeley is my best friend and I couldn't bare to see her like that just limp and lying on the floor like she never had a heart beat. I thought she was strong, she warned me that she was going to die but she said it wouldn't be for another week, I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Here is the nurse now she will hook you up and then you can go see her."

"Hey Keeley, it's me Hannah… I know you can't hear me right now but I need you please. I wish you would wake up! I need you I know I keep telling you that but I really do, I can't live without you here you're the only person who can help me I can't defeat the one who can't be named without you! You're the person who gives me strength to carry on and you have always been there for me and now you're not and I need you the most… please wake up…please…" my words faded out as I began to cry I leant against her bed and listened to her heart beat from the machine , she couldn't breath on her own and was on a machine, brain dead, like a vegetable, I told them that they could turn the machine of after her parents knew about her, they already did.

"Were ready to turn it of now if she starts to breath on her own there's a good chance she might get her mind back! But it's highly doubtful that she will… I'm sorry Hannah if there is anything we can do for you just ask."

"it's ok, I'm ready." I stood by her side and waited for the results the wait was killing me as much as I couldn't stand to see her like this as the nurse reached out for the machine it felt like it was a million years before it was actually turned of… Please be ok!


	10. the moment of truth

It was the moment of truth… nothing would stop the machine from being turned of now.

Beep, beep, beep, beep… they got faster and faster until suddenly beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp. "No please Keeley you can't be dead breath just breathe please! I… I … I NEED YOU!!" I screamed out to the nurse telling her to just do something but she just shook her head and told me we had to wait and see… beeeeeeeeeepppppp beep beep beep beep beep. "she's back with us quickly get her some medicines!" the nurse called put to the others!

"What… what… what happened… where am I… what's going on??"

"Hey keel u scared me for a while then, thought u were actually gonna die!"

"What are you talking about… why am I not dead?"

"Well basically I kind of just gave some of the life I have to you and hoped that it would work, it was all my plan really I mean I couldn't just let you die could I you're my best friend… well one of them" we both laughed together and couldn't stop laughing, it was a miracle that the spell even worked!

"you do realise that now I've changed fate we can be friends for even longer and no other people in the future who become the chosen one will have to go through losing a friend ever again I believe that we can defeat the one who cant be named, together and we will save the kingdom and than maybe humans and magical creatures can live in harmony once more like they did thousands of years ago!"

I think that was the last thing I told her before she drifted of to sleep from the painkillers, it was the day of days, the day I realised I had the power over life and death itself. Me and Keeley would defeat the one who cant be named and I will look him in the eyes and tell him I am not afraid of him and never will be ever again!

**************************************************************

4 years later

"Keeley, watch out!"

"Don't worry Hannah its not that hard I'm not gonna fall balance of a crane remember!"

"Yeah I know but I don't even ever want to come close to losing you ever ever ever again! Seriously I couldn't stand to see you in that hospital bed AGAIN"

"Oh come on Hannah I've only been in it 16 times it's not like its anything bad is gonna happen to me properly… the worst thing I death but yanno I've got you so I can't die!"

"Keeley one day its not going to work and then what"

"Well you will just have to learn to live! Were always gonna be best mates Hannah don't worry I will be ore careful next time and btw why do you never end up in hospital?"

"well I'm just special and cant u always end up risking you're life for me so I never get the chance, which I guess is for the best seeing as I cant give myself life!"

"Oh great were being beeped again come on we better see what the problem is something about someone being held captive by the mysteroid again… eugh this shouldn't take long we should get back to finding the missing jewel later I cbb balancing on these sticks any longer anyway"

so off we went but how did we defeat the one who cant be named also known as Melanie well I guess you will never know. As for now I guess I should jus tell you about the most memorable adventure of my life the day the world stopped and died…


	11. mecridoth

Now I know every persons dream is for the world to just stop so you can do whatever you want (well its mine anyway) but really it's not all that fun, it's lonely and you begin to appreciate what all of your friends and family mean to you. I mean imagine this you are in a classroom and everyone around you is just standing there (or sitting) and you have no one to talk to, no one to argue with, and no one to just be with if you get what I mean. It was so strange jus seeing everyone frozen still at first I just thought of messing all the stuck up girls hairs up then playing a few little tricks on the boys who think they know everything and then just trick the guys who are the popular peoples ad make them be on there own and see how they like it!

After doing al that I just walked off into all of the other classrooms to see what else was going on (yes I was in school when this happened). Keeley wasn't in school that day, I bet this was her. It was fun being able to take the janitors keys and sneak out of the school and then go wherever I wanted, I went down to Keeley's house she saw me coming…

"HANNAH!!!"

"What have you done Keeley?!?!!?!?!?!?!"

"Well it wasn't me this time I thought it was you, unless… no that's just ridiculous just a myth couldn't off happened… could it?"

"WHAT HAPPENED STOP MUMBLIN GIRL!"

"Wait here I'll go get the book…" she ran back into the house and I just stood there aimlessly, until she came back. I jumped up and grabbed the book from her reading through every single page until I found it, it was talking about the core of the earth suddenly going cold and the world and humans on it freezing in time until it's heated up again… strange.

"Well how could this of happened technically I'm still human and I'm not frozen still am I?"

"Well technically you're not human technically you're a magical creature now u can cast spells and stuff so yanno and it is said that the one who can master life and death itself is no longer what they used to be and is told to be known as the mecridoth which means creamatorian, which means basically savour of the world… so yeah technically you're a God!"

"No that can't be right, I'm just a girl!"

"Well it is or you would be frozen to duhh!"

"Well… maybe… oh I don't know…"

"Look everyone is gonna be frozen for at least another 6 hours and all of the magical creature are gonna stay in the underworld at this time so how about we go have some fun??"

"What kind of fun we talking about here?"

"You will so love it!"

sorry only short… didn't know what to write... I will make the next ones longer…promise!


	12. the kiss

"Seriously keel you are mental but this is funny you're soooo right I really am enjoying this!"

"Hannah, when do I not have good ideas? I mean seriously I'm like the idea person of the century, its all I'm good at, and being a vampire obviously I mean I am 1!"

"HAHAHA, I know we have been best friends for like ages!! But seriously I mean I sabotaged a few people at the school but this is genius sabotaging every one we hate! The funniest thing you've done I think was pulling the pants down on all of the football team and tying there shoes together and pouring slime on all of their trainers!"

"Awwww no that wasn't the funniest, the funniest was you hiding loads of music magazines inside the school books! Haha can't wait for my next lesson might finally be entertained and learn something, like who's the hottest band of the week! HAHA"

"How long have we got left?"

"Well seeing as its been 5 hours already and it will take about half an hour for you to get back to the school about 30 seconds before we have to start heading back"

"Awwww, that's not fair, we better start going back then"

"Who do you mean we? I'm not in school I've still got time!"

"No you don't you're coming back to the school with me to see everyone's faces don't you want to see the popular people feel unpopular and see the girly girls see there backcombed hair or see the teach sitting down on a mud pie?"

"Oooo, you've got me there ok I'll come back but what will people say when they suddenly see me there?"

"Just stand out the door, when everyone starts moving they will be so surprised that they wont even notice you come in you can just say you weren't to well so came into school late"

"Hmm, ok I will but just to see everyone's faces then I have the right mind to freeze time and go home before anyone notices I've come in"

"No don't do that please keel, just stay until the end of the day it's almost over anyway there's only like 1 hour left!"

"Ok but just this once I mean it!"

"Thank you Keeley!"

I gave her a really big hug and then we headed back to the school it was literally as I walked into the classroom and got into my seat were I was before and Keeley was waiting outside that the world started to move again. It was fun but it was horrible to be honest, there was no noise, nothing, it was just too quiet! Keeley agreed it was kind of spookily quiet!

Everyone was stunned when they saw what they looked like all of the girls suddenly got out there brushes and frantically tried to untangle the hair, the popular guys who were surrounded by all of the "cute" girls were replaced with the geeky lads who never got a date… ever! Believe me it was a sight to remember all of the girls were laughing and they were like saying all this rubbish like Oooo you're so smart how did we never see how cute you are. It was pathetic. The best thing though was seeing the popular guy's faces drop when they weren't being surrounded by all of the girls and it was the geeks being asked out!

And then there was me, I walked over to who mr. popular was and said

"Isn't easy being the one left out is it?"

"Oh, hey Hannah guess I just got caught up in all the glory I became the idiot that thought he was the best. But I'm not. Hannah I need to tell you something was going to tell you something before I became popular that I've never told anyone before… Hannah, I love you"

He kind of mumbled the last bit so I didn't hear him and asked him what he said he just pulled me out of the classroom right into Keeley ignored she was there and kissed me!

"well, that was the last thing I expected from you, I mean your one of the most popular people in the school, well you were anyway, and yet I still felt as if we were best friends like we used to be, and…"

**To be continued…**


	13. What to do?

He cut me of with the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life and seeing as I'm only young that's quite a lot of kisses for someone my age!

"I never knew how much I mean to you…"

"Well… ermm Hannah… errmmm… ermm will you go out with me?"

"I don't know Dave, I'll think about it…"

"Great, that's a no then, every time a girl says that they always say no!" He turned to the wall and smashed his fist into it making it bleed, I was too scared to see what would happen next so I just turned to Keeley and hoped she would say something to calm down!

"Dave stop, NOW!" Keeley screamed at him for a while telling him that he's just an idiot for taking it out on a wall and stuff like that (you could tell he was surprised to see her stand up to anyone, especially him!) "And one more thing, maybe Hannah is different to the other girls, maybe she jus thinks she doesn't know you as well as she could and she doesn't know what will happen or what type of guy you are so isn't sure… ever thought of that" He collapsed onto his knees he was shaking so hard it almost made me cry but I held it in pulled him up and gave him a peck on the lips,

"Yes I will, just as long as you promise me never to do anything like that again!"

"Ok, I promise"

"Keeley, I can't take it anymore, he promised me he wouldn't the day I agreed to go out with him but just look at him now he's the one in a hospital bed!"

I broke down into tears not being able to believe what was happening, I had been with Dave for a couple of month and up to now I thought he had kept his promise, but even if he hasn't there must be something going on with him that he's not telling me!

"H…H… Hannah… I …I…. is that… y…y… you?"

"Yes it's me babe, don't worry it's gonna be ok, I promise" I leant over the hospital bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Keeley looked at me with that, be strong Hannah don't give in yet it's gonna be ok look which I HATE! "Babe I'm jus gonna go tell the nurse you're awake. Keeley come with me for a sec I don't know where she is…" A tear rolled down my cheek as I gazed at Keeley with the amazing pleading look that she has to fall for every time, she nodded and we walked out of the room. As soon as we reached the outside I burst into tears luckily Dave couldn't see

"Hannah, you need to be strong come on you can do it just be strong for Dave I know its hard but we both need to be here for him and find out what is causing this, were all he's got left!"

"Keeley… I know what's going on… I just wish I didn't…"

"Hannah you're scaring me what is it?"

"Keel, he's being abused and he thinks it's his fault, he thinks he's useless and pathetic I keep telling him he's not but he just wont listen!!"

"Hannah… I'm soooo sorry is there anything else?"

"Ye, he was stabbed about 3 weeks ago but jus bandaged himself up and continued normally, that's why he's bleeding from his hip, and one more thing, the cuts and scars on his wrist have been going on for years now since the beginning of high school, he never liked his popularity, we need to help him!"

"Hannah, look at me… LOOK AT ME NOW! Were gonna help him, he's gonna be ok and don't worry by the end of all of this, you and him will be living happily together, now come on, lets go tell the nurse he's awake."

As we walked down the hall to the nurse we looked at her and she looked back guessing he was awake, she nodded got up and we walked back to the ward he was in, he was in a separate one to anybody else because he needed extra help. The nurse took one look at him through the window and shouted down the hall for help, he was dying and I couldn't do anything…


	14. how we met

"Hannah, we going to go tell his mum and then im taking you home and you can explain to me everything between you and Dave I do kind of need to know like everything u haven't even told me how you and him first met!" Keeley said. We walked back to the waiting area and told Dave's mum that he was collapsing but we can't stay and that we think it would be best if she goes in instead of us.

When we got back to my place we went into my front room and jus collapsed on the sofa we were soooo tired. My mum wasn't home or any of my family so I started to explain everything like she had asked

"It all started on the first day of high school a year before you moved over here. I didn't know anybody so it was weird at first not knowing anybody in a new school. Im my first lesson we had to talk to someone who we didn't know so I walked over to a chair and just sat down hoping no one would come and talk to me. They did. It started of with just this one lad who came over and sat next to me he said hi and I said hi back then I looked up and I was sure I recognised him from somewhere but just didn't know where, we got talking and then I duno something just clicked in my mind like a sired going of in my head, it was a boy I knew from the Isle of Man we had a fling in primary school about year two and then he moved over to England where we are now but I hadn't heard from him since he moved. I didn't say anything until I was sure it was him. I knew the boys name was Dave and his natural hair was blonde but this guys was black and obviously dyed!"

"Wait you're telling me that you have known Dave since you were like 8 and just didn't know it was him!"

"Well basically ye just let me continue, so me and him got talking and became best of friends we were inseparable and I well I was in love with him, until the snobby know it all of the class decided I was her victim of the year!"

"Oh so she asked him out, he said yes, he became popular forgot about you and you never spoke to him again?"

"Kind of he said no at first but then she started crying, then as pity I was the one who convinced him to go out with her! So then he did but after he had jus started to become popular he dumped her but then he stayed popular and she became the loser f the class! But I helped her even though she took away the guy I loved from me…"

"Wait you let her get away with it! How could you I mean you loved him and ye then she just goes and takes him away from you! You're too nice… who was this girl anyway?"

"This girl became my new best friend and we grew on each other and just ignored all of the other people the so called popular people and ye it was Rachel!"

"Any way back to Dave, so you loved him then he became popular, you got a new best friend so when do I come into this?"

"Well it basically continued like this until you showed ups… then its jus history everyone found out about you Rachel was still one of my best mated though then we lead a secret life together and then we tricked all of the people when time froze and I wanted to get my own back at Dave for forgetting about me I didn't even think he would of remembered my name, so I left him and put him out of his little crowd!"

"I think it wasn't to get your own back was it Hannah? You wanted him to remember you again like you remembered him!"

"I think so but then he kissed me and then the whole thing with him freaking out happened, but I think it just continued as a normal relationship would after that with me and him until he went into hospital obviously and now he's in hospital I don't know what to do…"

I burst into tears remembering that I had just left him in that bed when I said id always stay by him no matter what and told him that everything was going to be ok. I suddenly jumped up from of the sofa and tried to get out of the house but then the phone rang…

"Hello" I answered

"Oh hi is this Hannah?"

"Ermm yes who is this?"

"Its Dave's mum"

"Oh how is he?"

"I thought you mite of heard by now you and Keeley haven't been here for at the hospital for over an hour now, Dave is…"


	15. hospital

"I shall be at the hospital ASAP!"

"Ok Hannah but don't be too long I have to leave soon and would like to see you before I did" Dave's mum was called angelica she was amazing! Always kind and caring never would let anything but the best happen to her friends family and friends of her family and people who she doesn't even know.

"Ok, I will see you in 5 minuets"

"That's fine, just don't be too fast you might fall and hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry I have Keeley to make sure that doesn't happen"

I hung up the phone after she had said bye turned to Keeley nodded and grabbed my coat, we hurried to the hospital and just collapsed when we saw angelica (not literally we were just so tired we plonked down on a chair).

"I didn't expect you to make it so soon, you must have ran all this way you both look shattered!" Angelica said when she saw us.

"We… came…as fast…as…we could" Keeley replied out of breath and puffed out.

"Where's Dave's body being moved to we would like to say goodbye." That was my answer, he was dead and I wasn't going to cry I was going to be strong for him it was the only way to accept that he was gone.

"He's still in the room at the moment there going to take his body down to the deceased section in a bit though so you might want to hurry down there"

"Thanks, come on Hannah its ok I will go in with you, I need to say goodbye as well"

"you're a good friend to Hannah Keeley, I can tell you two are going to be friends forever"

"…"

"…"we both were a bit confused about what she was saying but I think she knew something, someone must anyway its not like the lake that we were fighting together at was a discrete place to be. As we slowly walked down the long gloomy corridor all I could think of was him breaking a promise but I cast that thought out of my head, it wasn't his fault and I loved him for who he was.

"Hannah are you ok, you're boyfriend just killed himself and you haven't even cried? Yet before you were in tears thinking about him dying?"

"Im fine im trying to be strong for him its what he would have wanted"

"I don't know Hannah jus let you're tears out it's the best thing you can do at a time like this"

"I don't want to cry Keeley im not week I can be strong no matter what im going to get through this!" I was determined not to cry no matter what I would just block out all of my feelings for him then eventually be able to forget who he was.

As I looked upon his cold pale face I couldn't stop thinking of how cute his smile was and how he would always try and make me smile even if he was upset as well. Keeley could tell I was thinking of him that much that I was about to burst she rapped her arms around me and told me that she's always be here for me and that everything was going to be ok. I never thought life could be the same again.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this any longer so walked out and Keeley followed me. We didn't speak the whole way back to my house, we both just didn't know what to say. When we got home I just stopped outside my house and turned to Keeley,

"Can I stay at you're house tonight? I feel like a girly night together for once"

"Yes! There is a party at the club tonight we could go there tonight and see if we can get you a guy to help u get over Dave, I'll invite Alex and Adam to come along so we wont be on our own and we could get them to bring along some guys as well!"

"Ye sure lets go to, I could do with a night out at the club, see you soon then."

"Come over in half an hour and bring some party gear you can get ready at mine and then we will go down to the club! This is gonna be great!"

Soon I was at Keeley's and we were getting ready for the party Adam and Alex arrived we weren't ready yet so they sat down in keeley's front room while we finished of getting ready. When we got downstairs there faces dropped and they were astonished by how good we looked we were surprised at how fit they looked to!

"Well aren't we just lucky to be escorting two of the finest girls in the world to the club" Adam, a cheesy, sensitive, player who was so funny he went to our school and was a mate of Dave's as well (Keeley so has a crush on him even if she wont admit to it). Alex pulled a huge grin and linked arms with me, he was a fitty and a half in his party gear! He was also friends with Dave, he was his best mate and him and Dave were almost completely the same except Dave had me and Alex didn't. We set of to the party and that was where the fun began…


	16. the club

As we got to the club we waited outside for the other guys to show up, we were meeting up with the rest of the guys from school who were all part of our class. First to arrive was James he always gets a date, this time it was Louise the plastic. I gave James the hardest look I could he jus smiled and said hi, I was not friends with him from that moment after he promised me he would never go out with someone as plastic as her!

"Keeley, who is actually coming today? And I need to have a word with you when we get back to yours don't forget!" I was seriously hoping that she would say an odd number of guys and girls or I just knew that this was just a set up to help me get over Dave, and then I would not be happy at all!

"Don't worry Hannah its just Craig and Jenny to come then we can go in"

"Keeley I'm not stupid I know what you're trying to do!" What really annoyed me after that was the really stupidly sarcastic voice that she used to make it think she hadn't done anything!

"Why what ever do you mean Hannah?" I scowled at her and she just smiled and looked at Adam giving him her weird 'she's onto us' look like she does to me when me and her try and hook people up (fail every time :D) it is still fun though. Adam was in on what ever it was as well! Then she looked at Alex and the world just seemed to stop, she nodded at him and he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the club!

"What are you doing Alex? Get of me!"

"Calm down Hannah I jus thought you might want to get away from them for a bit you kept giving them all evil looks and that's usually a sign to say leave me alone"

"oh, ok but I can take care of myself, I know what's going on with them all and how they have planned tonight… And I also know that you're in on it as well"

"…"

The music was pulsing through my ears as the tune I just have to dance to came on, I pulled Alex to his feet and we danced together, everyone was crowded together so we had to dance quite close together but it was really fun. Keeley had bought some dinks and had sat down with the others after Craig and Jenny had arrived obviously, me and Alex went and sat down with them next to each other.

"Why don't you guys jus kiss and go out? Seriously it's like you're meant to be together! You're even clueless to realise that you both obsess over each other and flirt constantly!!" Ye I jus had to say it to Keeley and Adam I mean come on they were almost to kissing they just never actually did someone always got in the way!

They leant into each other and just gave each other a peck on the lips I was soooo annoyed. I whispered to Alex and we came up behind them both and forced then to kiss PROPERLY!

"So… keel… ermm…. Will you go out with me?"

"Ye sure I will, u wana dance?"

"Let's go!"

So keeley and Adam were of dancing together then the other two couples went and joined them which just left me and Alex. We looked at each other weirdly I knew that they were all trying to get me and Alex together to help me get over Dave quickly but I wasn't going to allow it and I do have my reasons:

My boyfriend just dies that morning

Alex was more of a friend then a boyfriend to me

I wasn't going to let keeley get what she wants

There's something about Alex that I don't like, I just don't know what it is yet

Finally, well I think that's enough reasons not to go out with someone

I looked up to see Alex sitting next to me… I'm sure he was on the opposite side of the table a second ago…

"So Hannah… will you go out with me?"

"oh… ermm… Alex I'm sorry but Dave just died this morning I came here to take my mind of him but everyone has just been trying to set me up with you and I'm not ready for another boyfriend yet…"

He walked out of the club and I just sat there waiting for keeley to finish with what her and Adam were doing so we could go for our girly night at home.


	17. Keeleys point of view

**Keeley's point of view**

_Why is Hannah sitting on her own? Where has Alex gone? And how long have me and Adam been dancing for? So many questions that need answering and so little time to have them answered in. I hope everything is ok…_

"_Adam, where has Alex gone? I'm sure he was sitting with Hannah a minuet ago"_

"_I don't know but we do need to find out but I bet she has turned him down so he's left because he's upset and thinks it is his fault that Dave dies and now he probably thinks he's being punished for wishing he was dead because he has always been in love with Hannah"_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?!… Why didn't he ever say anything?"_

"_Because Dave and Hannah were happy and he didn't want to be the person to come between them because he didn't want to lose his best friend over a girl."_

"_Ohhh, well that makes sense I mean friends before girlfriends I guess."_

"_Ye well we need to go to talk to Hannah so come on lets go find out what's up with her"_

_We walked over to see Hannah and she jus smiled at us as if everything was ok, I knew it wasn't. _

"_Where has Alex vanished to?" I asked hoping she would say bathroom or something…_

"_Oh, he's gone home I think, he didn't really say he just walked out after I turned him down"_

"…"

"_It's a long story I shall explain later when we can actually hear each other properly"_

_I don't know what it is but something was just different about Hannah she has never turned anyone down and usually when she does it's for a million and ten reasons here come the list! HAHAHA oh well as long as she has a good reason I will try and explain it to Alex so they can at least be friends again!_

"_You two go dance I will be fine hear someone has to look after the bags anyway"_

_Yep something is definitely wrong she doesn't ever offer to look after bags and there was only 2 anyway and nothing important in them either. Well she has to explain when she gets back to mine anyway._

_We finally got back to my house and it started of normal we got into our pyjamas and sat down to watch a film and that's when the door bell rang,_

"_Hi keeley sorry to knock so late but I know Hannah is at yours and was just wondering if you would give her this…" Alex handed me a piece of paper with Hannahx written on the front of it I wasn't going to just turn him away so I took it and by the time I had looked back up again he was already gone. _

"_Hannah Alex has brought a letter for you"_

"_what?"_

"_I don't know just read it will you and explain what's going on between you two"_

"_ok…"_

_Dear Hannah,_

_I'm sorry about walking out on you today but I have loved you since the first day I met you and just wanted to be with you so much, I guess this is just punishment for me thought, I wished Dave was dead yesterday because I was jealous and wanted you to be with me and not him. I didn't mean to do this to you and I am soooo sorry I hope we can still be friends_

_Love from Alex3 _

"_Keeley what am I going to do I didn't know I meant that much to him but I do know It's not his fault that he's dead"_

"_Well just go call for him tomorrow and talk to him, try and convince him that it's not his fault and that you can always be friends and maybe in time more then that because I now you do like him and don't say you don't you're my best friend I know who you like and who you don't just from how you look at someone"_

"_Maybe your right, I will do that first thing tomorrow but for now this is our girly night and I just want to forget about boys and all of that stuff for now!"_

"_Well than let's jus relax and watch this film no more boy talk until the morning"_

"_Agreed"_


	18. The intruder

Me and Keeley were in the middle of watching the titanic and this was about half 3 am so we were pretty tired when the phone decided to ring?!?!?!

"Hello… Who is this?... ok were on our way… 5 minuets top" Keeley hung up the phone and rushed into the room we were both in "We need to leave now, there's been a human intrusion and he's going to expose the fairies we need to go help them and try and convince who ever it is that they need to just keep there mouth shut!" She said it so fast that I couldn't understand a work she was saying. "Just get your coat and follow me!"

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" We ran out of the house (left a note saying that I had forgot some stuff so needed to go back home to get it) and down to the lake where we saw him… It was Alex just standing there surrounded by fairies with a camera in one hand and a clenched fist with the other. "Alex just give them the camera" I shouted over to him…

"What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter just give them the camera and come over here"

"Just tell me who they are and why you know them and then I will"

"We can't tell you Alex you must understand this we would be in too much danger if we did"

"Alex just give them the camera and then we will tell you as long as you promise to keep the secret and not tell anyone who we are" Keeley must have been as shocked as I was to know it was Alex because she mumbled all of her words

"Ok I will and I promise as long as Hannah agrees to go on a date with me"

"Ok fine just give them the camera and she will agree"

"What? I never said id agree to this"

"Hannah just agree"

"Ok I will but this doesn't change anything Alex I'm still not going out with you" I knew there was something I didn't like about him and now I know that he was a spy he probably knew all about the fairies for a while and was just waiting for them to let there guard down so he could take a picture that would expose them all.

He handed them the camera and walked over to us after we had convinced the fairies that he wasn't going to tell anyone whilst we were still around and if I stuck to my end of the bargain… A date with Mr. I'msosmartI'mgonnatrickHannahintogoingonadatewithme!

"Look just tell me who you are and I promise I won't tell anyone about any of this" I didn't believe him

"How do we know we can trust you" I replied "that your not just gonna go and expose us all anyway"

"You should know by now that I'm not like that I was taking some pictures for an art project and found this spot walking home from seeing you and had to get a picture so went and got my camera and these things were all here!"

"These things are fairies and this is there land… And were here to help them… Were the now official fairy guardians… Keeley's a vampire and I'm the chosen one who can control magic to help protect the fairies and complete my destiny and save the fairies"

"Hannah you weren't suppose to tell him!"

"Well he was gonna find out eventually"

"True it's not like we could explain this properly without telling him the truth" Alex fainted!

When he finally came back round we were back in Keeley's house watching the film again waiting for him to wake up

"what happened… I had the strangest dream we were all down at the lake and there were fairies and magical stuff and they took my camera"

"That's not what happened at all, we were all walking back to your house and you hit your head on a branch that flew back and knocked you out you must of just been dreaming" Keeley lied

"Well I better be going home them wont want mum worrying bout where I am"

"Don't worry I called your house told them what happened your staying here for tonight"

"Oh… well if it was a dream I guess I'm not getting that date you agreed to"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… I will go on a date with you if you want just don't give your hopes up thinking it's gonna change anything"

"Ok great a date it is then!"

"Hannah, I hope you know what your doing"

"I do don't worry, don't ever go back on a deal do I?"


	19. cold blood kill

**Keeley's Pov**

_Okayy people, I've noticed that despite the fact this is MY story my best mate Hannah has been left to do all the talking, well I'm taking over for this chapter, so watch you minds...you have no idea what this vampire can do._

I was walking home in the dark, thinking about all that had happened since I came here. I'd moved here to get away from it all, not to make friends and help protect a world of faries. Hannah might never know this but I'm not acutally sent down to protect her, and everything that's happened, I've just been winging it...in fact the only thing I told her that is true was the fact I'm a vampire, and even thats a slight twist on the truth. I quickly took another bite of my apple, rolling my lip back slightly to show off my teeth. Ahh my fangs, my glorious fangs! It feels so good to let them out. Wincing a bit I let them expand as only a vampire can. I hissed slightly as I passed a black cat. I ran my toungue along my teeth, feeling the slight smoothness, the pointedness, the vampireness. I grinned, it felt so good, I felt so....ALIVE!

I carried on walking down the street, at a faster and faster pace, until I was almost flying, the thrill of everything I'd used to be came flooding back. Why did I ever resort to becoming half human again, who wants to fit in when you can feel like this? A slight tingling sensation ran through me as the wind whipped around me, my skin, pale against the moonlight screamed out to get back to its original state. Finally I gave into it and it glowed its pale white glow, reflecting the moon light all around. I felt so free.

Running, a sport I was always into, but this type of running, at speeds no other life form can reach, but then, I suppose I'm no life form. I ran on and on, not caring where I ended up. Eventually I lost sight of the surroundings and stopped, glancing around quickly to try and place myself in a position. A forest, a thought quickly came to me, get the full vampire experience, do I dare hunt, is the thrill enough to keep me from guilt. A quick sniff of the human sented air gave that answer away quick enough.

Fast as lightening I ran to the closest smell, an older man, sitting on a bench, a quick glance at his watch told me he was waiting for someone, but he will never meet. Silent and steady I snuck up behind him, his scent unbearable at the closeness. I leant my head in towards his neck, my breathing quickened at the realisation of what I was doing, but there was no stopping me now, I plinged my fangs into his neck and he quickly fell lifeless on the bench. Blood rushed into my form and filled my thirst. I heard a noise and quickly ran off.

"Hannah!" I screamed as I ran back to where I'd come from. I couldn't believe what I'd just done! I had just killed someone! "Hannah!" I ran round her house, screaming for ages until I gave up hope, she was out, and I was left to dwell on my guilt.

I ran back to my house, an old abandonned house at the top of the road. I only got it because it was going for reasonably cheap, apparently itused to be owned by a vampire. Who would of guessed? I smiled as my fangs once again decreased to normal sized teeth. Entering the house I was hit by a smell of humans, this wasn't good, Hannah I could handle without needed to kill, just about, but anyone else would be a disaster. "Hello...?" I muttered cautiously, slowly tip toeing into my own house. "Whose there?"

"Its only me" A male voice came from the kitchen, I cursed, no chance of it being Hannah.

"I'm dangerous!" I said, louder this time. The voice let out a slight chuckle.

"Keeley, its me" I knew who that voice belonged to, Adam! Perfect.

"No Adam, get out, quick!" I yelled, my urges becoming hard to resist, his scent was just too good.

"What?" I could hear his footsteps get closer, his smell get stronger. I tensed, telling myself that I couldn't bite him, I couldn't kill again tonight. But I could fell my fangs growing inside my mouth, I just had to pick tonight to let the vampire out didn't I? My feet where dragging me towards him when all I wanted to do was pull away! "Where are you?" I heard him ask, his scent ever enclosing.

"Adam, please, leave before I do something I really will regret!" I begged. The urge too much to bare, I couldn't contain myself anymore.

I jumped, lashing out towards his voice, his scent, his blood. A scream of pain peirced the air and blood filled my mouth quickly, the blood was foul though, sickening and disgusting. I almost retched, and as I leant over I saw a stake through my stomach. I looked up falling to the stone floor suddenly. Alex was towering over me with Adam beside him. My eyes started to close but I forced myself to keep them open, looking at Alex as he forced out another stake, then all went black.

"...Keel..." a voice whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered open, the taste of blood still fresh in my mouth as everything came rushing back to me. "Keel, wake up" Adam said giving me a shake. I shot up to sitting position suddenly, launching myself to the otherside of the room in self defence mode. My head was banging, and I could feel my cold blood trickling down my face, I reached a hand up to touch the source of the blood and was shocked to feel a massive scar down the side of my face. "What did you do?" I growled at Adam, looking down at my stomach to see the stake had gone.

"I can explain..." he muttered.

I stood up slowly, hands on hips. "Come on then, explain why you just tried to kill me!"

"You just tried to kill me!" he retaliated.

"Not purposfully!"

"Did you plan on telling me you where a vampire?" he asked "or where you just going to leave it to?"

"I was going to tell you" I said "I just couldn't find the right time"

"Ya no, Alex said you where, and I didn't believe him, he said you killed people in cold blood, just for a thrill, because you where a vampire, but I stuck up for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help what I was born as..."

"No, no one can..." he muttered.


	20. a harsh goodbye

"Hannah, you need to help me I don't know what to do, he knows…"

"Keeley just calm down, who knows what?" All she did was cry that night, I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react.

We talked for hours, all I wanted to do was to convince her to stay, but she had to move, back to the magical world, back to her home. It was the only way.

The next day was quiet, quieter then anything in the world I hadn't seen Adam and Alex yet, but I wanted to so badly, they were the only ones who could stop her from leaving. As I approached school Adam and Alex ran up to me and threw there arms around me as I broke down into tears.

"Keeley were sorry, we would leave her alone but we cant, she's the one we were sent for and that's are job" Adam tried to explain it to me but I jus wouldn't let it go… they were vampire hunters only here to do one job and one job only, kill Keeley! Alex didn't say a word about it until I pushed them off me and ran inside

"Hannah please don't do this to me, you have to understand Adam does love her and he doesn't want to have to do this and… and…!"

"I don't care anymore Alex I wanted to give you a chance, really I did, but u drove my best friend away and now I will never get to see her again because I know your gonna be watching me, waiting until I see her again."

I ran into the building into the toilets and jus cried for so long I didn't think I had any tears left to cry. The world seemed darker without Keeley in it. Maybe if I can just convince them to leave her alone she can come back. But how?

The lessons that day were soooo boring; I sat on my own and wouldn't speak to anyone not even teachers, eventually they got fed up of me and I got sent to the head teachers office, luckily she knows that I'm upset about Keeley not being here and she 'understands completely' YEAH RIGHT!

_I want her back she can't hide forever, we have a destiny together, she cant leave me, not after everything that's happened…_That thought ran through my head for the whole day. How can I be so stupid as to let this happen, it's all my fault!

"Hannah, I'm so glad I found you… Wait were are you going?"

"Away from you Alex as far as possible, I hate you for what you have done, don't ever speak to me again!"

"But please you must understand, I don't want this, when I told Adam who Keeley was it wasn't to hurt her, it was so he would agree not to do our job and let this exception because… because… because he loves her and I couldn't take someone you love away from you!"

"You're too late for this, if you haven't realised she's already gone!"

"Well I'm not gonna hunt her I want her to be free, she's not like the others, she doesn't kill for fun, she does it because she cant help who she is, how she was born… I can see that in her"

"Well that's not what Adam thinks he thinks she does it because she likes it and he never gave her a chance, she doesn't deserve this, all she ever does is protect her kind and yanno what she protects the world everyday of her life with me! You have no idea how much she has gone through to see our world survive and to protect other creatures! And if you want to kill her, you might as well kill all the magical kind, including me!"

"No, I don't believe you, you can't be one of them!!!"

"Well believe it Alex and after today that wont matter anyway, I'm leaving this school, this town, this country, this world and joining Keeley were we can live in peace without hunters like you after us!"

"No… you cant leave I love you, I wont let you, please stay"

"Goodbye Alex, forever"


	21. keeleys view of the goodbye

**Keeley's point of view**

I know you know what Hannah was doing this whole time but now I want you to hear what I was doing and what I saw through this time so here we go this is the day I had to leave and what happened between me, Alex and Adam…

"No, no one can…"

"No I cant Adam but how did you know how to hurt me without killing me then, if you weren't actually trying to kill me!"

"Keeley, I'm sorry but you know what I am, you know what I've done, you know why I've done this, you know what I am!"

I couldn't stop crying by this I didn't want to admit it to myself, to say it out loud; I didn't want it to be true.

"I won't believe it Adam, you can't be… Leave… NOW!"

"Keeley I can't do that I have to finish it, but you need to know… I still love you"

"Adam if you are gonna kill me do it now, or leave and I will be gone by morning, either way, I will never see you again after this and I want you to know that I always loved you and always will goodbye Adam"

I wish he would have killed me in that moment, anything would have been better then living away from the one I love for eternities on end. But he didn't, he leant down and kissed me and all I could do was sense the hot blood pumping through his veins that moment, I felt like a monster!

"Leave… NOW!"

"Ok Keeley but after I leave none of this ever happened between me and you and I'm after you again, me the hunter you the vampire, you have until morning goodbye Keel"

After he had left I just didn't know what to do, all I could think of was get out warn mum and dad and go back to where I came from, but I had to tell Hannah, I ran to her crying and panicking, not knowing what to do!

"He knows... I'm leaving tonight I have no choice but to go back home and you have a choice, you can leave tomorrow and join me and forget you ever had your powers, or I existed all u will remember is that you're a normal school girl doing normal lessons and have a normal life."

"Oh… I don't know Keel, normal life? Never thought I would ever be able to go back to that…"

"Well I have to go, maybe I will see you tomorrow, maybe I won't but you will always be my best friend no matter what happens. Goodbye Hannah"

"Goodbye Keeley, you never know maybe we will see each other again"

I left after that, didn't speak another word to anyone just went home, packed my things and ran to the river, where I made my departure to the other world. Same old castle, same old town, same old room, same old coffin, different dreams. I hope she decides to come!


	22. hannah leaves the world

It was a long and cruel journey away from home, no one spoke, not me or my parents. I told them everything about me and Keeley and her family and strangely enough they believed me. I knew where the entrance to the other world was, I knew where she lived and I knew where I would live. It was like a dream to me, moving to a world I sat and dreamed of at night, a world full of creatures beyond imagination and wonder beyond grasp. A new home, a new life maybe even a new love… Alex, yeah, I love him, more then anything in the world he's like a dream to me. Better then anything in the universe when im around him the world just feels like everything's ok but I knew he had to be against us, he had the same smell as the one who can't be named. I think I will call him Bill, never liked that name.

I don't want to have to leave but I know that if I ever want to see Keeley again then this is the only way. You never know one day I might return to the real world… NOT!! There is no way I could ever face his devious little face, taunting me day in and day out drawing me in with his amazing smile then ripping away everything I loved from me! And his little friend who almost killed my best friend with his fabulous looks drawing her in with his fit body, no wonder he had a six-pack he hunts vampires for a living! EUGH sometimes I just wish I had never been the chosen one, Keeley would off never moved in and none of this would of ever happened! I'm such an idiot I should of warned Keeley about his smell! She always was the smart one listening to her instincts, I wonder why she didn't smell it?!?!?!?!

Ok time to say a final goodbye I guess, goodbye to the greenness of the trees around me, the lake I've come to love so much and the fairy wonders all around me, typical of me to ruin everything isn't it, maybe it's time to give up my powers to a new host? Maybe Keeley can help as soon as I see her, I need to tell her the truth, she needs to know what's going to happen to me, before I don't have the chance to tell her anymore… There she was standing as tall as usual maybe even taller, yeah definitely taller well she is in vampire form down here, naturally. OOOO how fun being myself for the rest of the time im down here, I wonder what my parents would think of me in natural form? Well I guess its time to find out. As soon as I got out of the car it was time to release myself it wasn't painful, didn't hurt just let me feel free, I grew about 4 inches, my long blonde hair turned silver and my blue eyes turned grey it was amazing. Only once had I been my true form but spells hid my appearance form myself and anyone around me in the normal human world.

"Hannah, you came!"

"Of course I did you're my best friend" We hugged like we hadn't seen each other in years, I loved it!

"But, I thought you wouldn't come, I mean u still have a date with him don't you"

"I know and I never go back on my word, but for you, I will"

"You know you're my best friend but you shouldn't of come, you know what's going to happen now don't you?"

"Yeah, I probably wont ever see my school or my old friends ever again or live a normal life or anything, but id rather be here with you"

We cried for hours after that nothing made sense why we said the things we said, why we cried for hours afterwards and why I didn't tell her the truth… She needs to know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to tell her…


End file.
